The Dark side of us
by DragonFoxlover
Summary: The first part of the story is finally up WOOOOOHOOOOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Alpha and Omega only Jack**

Authors note: This chapter is mostly to introduce characters and provide background stories.

Jack:

This young pup was created by me and is also me in the story. Jake was a pup born in Idaho but him and the rest of his pack had to move to Jasper Park, Canada because of the moving caribou herds. On the way Jake and the rest of his pack where attacked by rouges from Banff National Park . All of his pack ended up being killed by the rouges. Jake and his parents managed to get away but got separated. Jake later found his parents but found out that they were captured and killed by the rouges. Finding his parents dead broke the poor pups heart but he continued on and survived on roots and whatever other berries he could.

 **Sorry that there is only one character i will accept the first five OCs I receive so send them via PM or leave them in the reviews but i would prefer them to be sent be PM. Also all other characters in this story (except the OCs I am sent) will be the original characters in the movies such as Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and so on. Thanks HumphreyandKate signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Alpha and Omega**

Gavin

Gavin is a young pup that was also a member of Jake's pack that survived the slaughter caused by the rouges of Banff National Park. He has pitch black fur and deep blue eyes. Like Jake he got separated from his parents he later found his parents dying who with their dying breaths told him to find and protect his brother. Gavin then ran off to try to find his brother. After Gavin ran off the rouges came and captured his dying parents then finished them off for Jake to find later on.

I added this next part to chapter 2

Stormfast

Stormfast is a perfectly black wolf expect for white on the tips of his paws and tail. Stormfast has a scar on his left cheek from a bear while he was protecting his mate Terra and his pups David, Martini, Arthur, Hannah, and little old Henry the runt of the litter. Not much is known about Stormfast or his family.

Jade

Jade is a black wolf with red paws and violet eyes. Jade also has white stripes going down his sides. Like Stormfast Jade has a huge scar from a grizzly bear except Jade's scar runs down his side. Jade is a trained Beta wolf from a unknown pack.

Winter

Winter is a white wolf with silver on the tips of her ears and tail. Her eyes are the color of molten gold. Winter is young and mostly keeps to herself. When Winters few friends are bullied or attacked or any thing like that Winter will always protect her friends no matter the cost. Winter is a very motherly wolf even though she doesn't have any children of her own. She is also motherly to other kinds of offspring like bears and others. Winter is very stubborn and doesn't know when to stay down or just give up which gets her in trouble often also like me in real life says the wrong thing ant the wrong time a lot.

 **I figured I might as well upload this second chapter while I had the time when I get the rest of the characters I will add on to the chapter and include them. Gavin was provided by Datwolfguy, Stormfast by DogDrawler, Winter by Carolyn12, and Jade by wrecker92.  
HumphreyandKate OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to let everyone know I have all the OCs i need but Imay include more later in the story so don't be sad


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
I don't own Alpha and Omega  
Gavin's POV**

"Find your brother make sure he is safe. We love you." Gavin's parents said. "I will, I love you guys" Gavin then left to go find his brother who was busy hiding from a search party.

 **Jake's POV**

"Keep looking he has to be around here some where" the search party leader said. "Sir we looked everywhere he must have ran and none of us can pick up his scent all we smell is blood and death" "Grrrrrrr alright keep moving west and search for him but DON'T enter the United packs territory or you are on you own. Also if you encounter any patrols tell them that we lost one of our packs pups and that you are a search party sent to look for them and that you are sorry for being so close to their borders understand." "Yes sir lets move guys" Meanwhile Jake is sitting in a tree quivering in fear that he will be discovered by the rouges. when the rouges finally left Jake climbed down the tree and went to the place his parents told them to meet at if they ever got separated which was the lake that the pack was following. It was there that Jake found his parents lying dead on the ground their corpses mutilated almost beyond recognition.

 **Well this is the first chapter of the actual the story Hope you enjoyed. And the reason I haven't been updating is because I've been spending a lot of time with my family and school started a few weeks ago and i have been concentrating on that. I have a cold so I got out of school early and I figured a update was long overdue anyway enjoy and I thank all of you for your patience and support.  
HumphreyandKate OUT! PS Jake can also climb trees.**


End file.
